Talk:Inconsistencies/Volume 4 Character Short/@comment-12.27.37.152-20180424073702/@comment-4010415-20180425193554
To clarify, the inconsistencies have always been intended for things more along the line of... Duplicate objects where there shouldn't be. Example: In The Shining Beacon, when Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose after geeking out about weapons, she has a second copy of Crescent Rose sheathed on her back. This was fixed in the Youtube version. Ruby with sheathed and extended CR.png|'Ruby has two copies of Crescent Rose' Layering mishaps with the models/environment. * Example #1: In the DVD and iTunes versions of Black and White, there's a scene where Sun is incorrectly layered with Blake. Blake is standing between Sun and the camera, so Sun is supposed to be layered under her. However, he's layered over her, and as such, his hand goes over her when he extends his arms. * Example #2: In It's Brawl in the Family, part of the background is improperly layered over some of the background characters. You can especially notice it from the cement being on top of the red-haired girl's head. Vlcsnap-00008.png|'Example #1: Sun incorrectly layered over Blake instead of under' V3e3 inconsistency bg overlap.png|'Example #2: Improperly layered background' Models appearing where they shouldn't or appearing before they're supposed to. * Example #1: At the end of It's Brawl in the Family, there's an AK-200 robot floating among the crowd. * Example #2: During Qrow and Winter's fight in It's Brawl in the Family, a small Nevermore summon appears on the ground behind Winter before she even creates the summoning glyph. V3e3 inconsistency floating ak-200.png|'Example #1' V3e3 inconsistency winter bird.png|'Example #2' When they use the incorrect model. * Example #1: Way back in the White Trailer, Monty accidentally used an older version of Myrtenaster's model that had only red Dust in it, from before he decided Dust should be color coded. * Example #2: Also in the White Trailer, the Weiss model that has a scar was used right before the fight began. Throughout the first half of the fight, Monty used the correct Weiss model that did not have a scar on her face. I'm still not sure what happened with the version with blood on her face, since the scar was not there when we first saw the cut, but then it appeared as the blood flowed down her face. Wtrailer red myrtenaster1.png|'Example #1: Red Myrtenaster' Wtrailer red myrtenaster2.png|'Red Myrtenaster' Wtrailer red myrtenaster3.png|'Red Myrtenaster' Wtrailer red myrtenaster4.png|'Red Myrtenaster' Weiss-scar.png|'Example #2: Model with a scar right before the fight' Wtrailer no scar collage.png|'Example #2: Correct model with no scar on her face' Wtrailer weiss scar appears.gif|'Slow-mo gif of the scar appearing as the blood flows down' Things disappearing and reappearing. There are quite a few examples of this, but the earliest may be in the White Trailer, where Weiss' blood disappears and reappears repeatedly. The red glow on Myrtenaster also repeatedly disappears and reappears. Weird things like Nora's cel shading (outlines) going all wonky. V4e1 glitch 1 zoom.png|'Nora's wonky cel shading' Them forgetting certain special effects, such as when they forgot Lionheart's Aura shimmer and then later added it and reuploaded the episode. V5e14 lionheart aura shimmer first release.png|'Lionheart's Aura didn't shimmer in the original release' V5e14 lionheart aura shimmer second release.png|'Lionheart's Aura shimmers in the reupload and Youtube release' Side note: We don't include clipping (where a model phases through another model or itself) because it happens extremely often and very easily. Even in Maya, we've seen characters clip ever-so-slightly through their own clothes.